


Grouch

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Carmen gets the gift of a hug from Duc
Relationships: Duc Bayer-Boatwright/Carmen Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Grouch

“It’s freezing outside”Duc mentioned 

Duc has just gone outside on a walk and boy was it cold out there 

“Did you at least wear a jacket when you went outside?”Carmen asked him 

“I wore a jacket of course”Duc says 

“I don’t care just hold me”Carmen says to Duc 

“You’ll get sick”Duc replies 

“You seem to be getting better”Carmen notices 

“How can you tell?”Duc stared at her 

“You seem fine and dandy talking to me”Carmen said to him 

“If I give you a hug will you let me relax a little?”Duc says 

“Don’t be a grouch”Carmen opened her arms 

Duc walked over and wrapped himself around her 

Carmen let herself be embraced by her ever so loving boyfriend


End file.
